Suzy Snowflake?
by FanFickChick1992
Summary: Surely there was someone handling the winter fun before Jack Frost came along, but who were they? Or who was SHE anyway. The better question is what will happen if she comes back? Is there room enough in the world for TWO frosty trouble makers? (Sorry not very good at this summary thing) ***NOT*** Jack Frost x Suzy Snowflake for now anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**(I came up with Suzy Snowflake from an old song I once heard about a girl sort of like Jack Frost. Her name was Suzy snowflake. This is basically about Suzy and her trying to fit into a world that does not appear to need her anymore. Plus action and bad guys along the way of course. xD)**

Do you ever wonder who it was that brought joy to the hearts of the world before Jack Frost? Before he canceled a single Easter or caused his first snow day. Back before he could even claim the name of Jack Frost.

Can you tell me the snow did not fall without him? That there was never a landscape of white, and that lakes did not freeze nor frost form?

Of course not…because you see, before Jack Frost there was another.

Born before the dark ages and chosen for her pure heart she was frozen by the man in the moon. Sitting out the harshness of Pitch's reign she remained sealed away in ice. Winter ran wild and out of control in those dark days. An unlucky blizzard here and there could destroy crops, clouds would block out the sun, and winters were long.

It was a thousand years before the end of Pitch's reign and the overcoming of darkness.

Finally with the light of hope and belief spreading around the world Suzy Snowflake was awakened. She had been no older than 17 before being chosen and sealed away, and when she opened her eyes to the vastly different and new world she was addressed by the man in the moon. He gave her name and told her of her new responsibilities as Suzy Snowflake.

After a few centuries of bringing winter to the world Suzy Snowflake's "Winter Wonderland" was a whisper in the ears of both the young and old. There were stories told of her, and songs sung for her, and it seemed everyone knew her name.

Watching from the shadows Pitch saw the joy Suzy's winter wonderland brought and he raged. She was known, and he was certain she would become a guardian. Unfortunately he was able to find weakness in her pure heart.

In the darkness of one cold winters night Pitch found her and lured her deep into the shadows. It was there he locked her within a darkness from which she could never awake. At least, not on her own.

There was not a trace left of the missing Snowflake, and try as they may the Guardians could not find her. Nearly a century passed before winter was once again ready to fall into disarray, and so Jack Frost was chosen to take her place.

Only…what would happen if she returned?

**(A.N. :First chapter not really a chapter mostly an introduction. Sorry. I saw the movie and much like How To Train Your Dragon I HAD to write something today. Hope you like it! Leave a review please! I tried to be as accurate as possible but it's fan fiction so yeah. ;) Hope to hear good things and thoughts.)**


	2. The First Day of Winter

It was sometime around day break when Jamie was pulled from his dreams into the first day of winter. With cold air surrounding him he reached out from under the covers in an attempt to find his digital clock.

"Ugh…it's freezing in here." He grumbled from under the mess of blankets.  
Closing his eyes Jamie briefly attempted to go back to sleep before they once again shot open at the realization that it was indeed the first day of winter. "Jack Frost!"  
Leaping from his bead Jamie was quick to race over to the window and throw open the blinds in search on one illusive Jack Frost.

It had been nearly two years since the near disaster with Pitch Black and his Night Mares, and Jamie was now eleven years old. Every year after his first encounter with Jack Frost he waited anxiously for winter to return after the long months of Spring, Summer, and Fall.

Now finally the wait was over, yet he could see no sign of Jack Frost anywhere in sight. "Aww, come on. I've waited all year for this…" he groaned in disappointment.

"All year for what?" Perched on Jamie's bedpost Jack Frost watched as Jamie spun around in complete joy.

"You're here!"

"Well winter couldn't exactly get here without me." Jumping to the floor Jack smiled before messing up his young friends hair. "Good to see you kiddo."

Shaking his head Jamie watched Jack walk to the window as if about to leave. "Wait, you're leaving?"

Tossing his staff from one hand to the other Jack unclasped the window and pushed it open. "Well if you're going to have a snow day I've got to get started." He teased, and out the window he went. "And Jamie, if you're going to come outside today I'd wear something other than your PJ's."  
Giving a wink as he turned in the direction of the wind he was off.

Smiling as he closed the window Jamie walked to the closet and made quick work of dressing himself in appropriate attire. Unlike the previous year he was determined not to get overly excited and run out into the snow in his pajamas.

After all, it's no fun catching a cold and missing out of fun times.

"Jamie?" Opening the door to her son's room Jamie's mother walked in clothed in a robe and fuzzy slippers. "What…what are you doing up this early?" her voice faded off as she had yet to have her first cup of coffee.

Emptying his backpack and filling it with several "science fiction" books and toys he rushed for his coat.

"Wha…? Jamie what are you doing? You've got school today don't you?" she yawed and watched the boy throw on his coat and boots.

Shaking his head as he finished packing his bag Jamie took to looking for his hat and gloves. "Nope. Snow day."

"Snow day? Oh Jamie there's no snow outside today." Looking out the window she was confused.

"Not yet, now by mom! I love you!" Pulling on his hat and grabbing his bag he raced out of his bedroom and down to the living room.

"Jamie, get back here right now!" Hearing the slam of the front door she rolled her eyes and looked back out the window, where to her surprise, there was now a heavy snow fall. "What in the world?" Rubbing her eyes she gazed out the window for several seconds before simply chalking it up to a lack of coffee.

With that she too made her way downstairs to start breakfast and check the news.

Down the street and through the park, Jamie made his way up to the pond near the edge of the woods. The water was finally frozen enough to walk on and with the snow currently blanketing the ground with a light dusting of white he waited.

It was the plan that on the first day of every winter he would meet Jack Frost in this spot. It was after all this very spot where the battle against Pitch was won.

With snow all around him Jamie shrugged and walked over to a nearby tree. Sitting down beneath the cover of its branches he pulled out a large hard back book and flipped to the book mark.

He knew it would take a while for Jack to frost over the towns windows and cover the roads and sidewalks in snow, and in the meantime he could catch up on a little informative reading in his newest book (_"Mythical Creatures and the World of Fantasy")._

Hours went by and still there was no sign of Jack Frost. Looking up into the emptiness surrounding him Jamie wondered what it could be that was making Jack so late.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Not too far away Jack Frost was attempting to quickly frost over another pond. He knew he was late for his meeting with Jamie and wished North hadn't kept him so long the night before. For the first time since he had become a guardian Jack Frost was restless.

So far the only children that could see him were those that had helped him defeat Pitch, and while he loved them dearly he yearned for the attention of even more of the world's children.  
With a sigh he turned away from the ice and looked to the sky. _'I've got to meet up with Jamie.'_

Through the trees the wind picked up and began to carry Jack in Jamie's direction. Soaring slightly above the tree tops he could see the pond, though Jamie was nowhere to be found. _'Great, now I-'_his thoughts were interrupted when another gust of wind began to carry him toward a dense cluster of trees near what appeared to be an old mill of some kind.

"Hey! What the-!?" Struggling against the wind he found himself left hovering over the mill before the wind died down completely. "Whoa~!" Falling through the air he managed to regain control of the wind just before hitting the ground. "What was that all about…?" Suddenly the clouds above parted revealing a half moon. It was clear who had told the wind where to drop Jack Frost, but why the man in the moon would want him here was beyond him.

Little did he know how long the man in the moon had waited for this day to come.

**[A.N. So I don't think it's going to be extremely shocking when I say we are about to be introduced to Suzy Snowflake. She is the main character in the fic beside Jack Frost. Now I hope I'm doing a good job at writing Jack's parts so please be gentle and know that I'm trying very hard to keep his personality in tack. I'll get better as I go so be patient please ^^. I've done a LOT of research and I've gotten time periods and such down along with a lot of the lore behind the characters. I'm going for the original story behind Jack Frost and trying to incorporate original ideas. So…if you liked this chapter and would like to leave a review I would love it! I get so much inspiration from my reviewers and readers!]**


	3. Who are you?

Looking in confusion at the entrance to the mine before him, Jack scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing here." Turning to the moon he waited for the man in the moon to speak, but instead he was greeted by silence.

"Look, I'm supposed to meet Jaime at the pond." Walking away from the mine he waited for the wind to come to his aid and carry him off toward Jaime…but it never came.

For the first time in all his life as Jack Frost the cold winds of winter were not at his command. It was as if they had vanished into nothing after he arrived, and no matter how hard he tried to summon them he was unable to bring the winds back.

"_**Jack Frost~"**_

From somewhere behind the mine entrance there came a voice like a whisper. With the voice their came a breeze of wind so cold it made even Jack Frost flinch back. Through the wooden planks it whistled quietly from the darkness within, all the while drawing a curious Jack closer to the mouth of the mineshaft.

"Hey! Jamie, are you in there?" He knew it couldn't possibly be Jamie, but if not him then who? Someone was definitely inside, and if it was one of Jamie's friends he couldn't just walk away and leave them there in such a dangerous place.

Peeling away the old wooden planks that covered the majority of the entrance he through them to the ground and looked inside.

"Looks like it's been a while."

"_**Jack Frost~" **_

This time the voice came from all around him, and now instead of a gentle breeze flowing out of the mine there came a rush of wind attempting to push him forward.

"Ok!" Keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground he tapped his staff on one of the stone walls twice. Immediately the cracks in wood of his staff began to emit a soft blue light which lit the area around him well enough for him to see. "Whoa! What the…!?"  
At the outer limits of the light's range Jack could see the figure of a girl watching him from around one of the corners leading into another part of the mine. Whatever it was had nearly given him a heart attack, but now the figure was nowhere to be seen.  
Swallowing his previous bout of momentary fear Jack proceeded deeper into the caves in the direction he assumed the figure would have gone.

Again the wind picked up from behind and led him deep into the mine. Each new gust pulled him in a new direction, and at times it was as if he was going in circles until finally the caves began to look very different.

There were no longer wooden beams holding up the ceiling, or marks on the walls from years on mining and digging. Instead the caves looked natural and untouched. Crystals covered the stone and the further into it he walked the closer the walls came to touching.

Finally he was barely able to squeeze past the last bit of rock before entering what seemed to be a large chamber.

Here the floor and walls seemed to be covered with ice, and in the middle of the chamber there stood a thick icy pillar that extended from the ceiling to the floor. Whatever it was seemed to be the culprit behind the icy breeze he had felt before, but now the wind flowing in from the outside seemed to be drawn toward it.

"What is this thing?" Walking toward the pillar he examined every inch of the thick ice. It was unlike any ice he had ever seen before, and being Jack Frost he thought he would have seen it all.

No. Something about this ice seemed stronger and colder than anything he had ever whipped up. Even on his best day ice like this would be impossible.

Now only one question. If he didn't make it…then who did?

Stepping up and placing a hand on the smooth surface of the pillar he was surprised to how the ice began to glow at his touch.

Quickly he pulled his hand away and the glow faded into nothingness.

"_**Jack Frost~" **_

Looking around for the figure he had seen earlier he found no one other than himself standing with the strange pillar.

Deciding it best to leave well enough alone Jack ignored his brain and followed his gut instinct instead. On a whim he placed his hand firmly on the pillar and watched as the glow intensified and spread through the base of the pillar. Upon reaching the core however, Jack noticed something extremely peculiar resting within the block of ice.

It was the silhouette of the girl he had seen as he entered the mine. How she was able to freeze completely solid was a mystery, but she was definitely in there...so, how to get her out?

Breaking the ice was one thing, but would the girl inside be harmed in the process? What if she was human, and if so, what if she's dead?

All of these thoughts and more raced through his mind as he pondered the different pros and cons of every possible outcome. In fact he was so distracted that he failed to notice the cracking taking place around the body within the pillar.

Finally the sharp snap of ice caught Jack's attention and he raced away from the now shattering pillar as it splintered and crumbled. Now a good distance away from the scene and out of the chamber Jack could hear the crumbling of stone that now accompanied the shattering of ice.

Every tunnel seemed to shake, and it felt as if the entire mine was crumbling down on top of him. Thinking fast to avoid any falling rocks, Jack took shelter in a crevasse just down one of the mineshafts leading away from the chamber.

There was a light filling the once dark mine, yet it was so bright he was forced to look away. It lingered for several seconds before slowly fading into nothing and leaving the caves dark once again.

It was quiet…

For a good minute of two Jack waited for any signs of a tunnel collapse. His mind now demanded that he turn around and get out of the tunnels, and for once Jack wanted to do the smart thing…but he didn't. His gut told him that he needed to go back and see what had happened.

Carefully making his way back to the chamber he could see a small bit of light pouring in from somewhere at the roof of the chamber. It was not until he was standing in the chamber once more that he realized how bad the cave in had been. The ceiling had completely collapsed, causing sunlight to pour in from the outside world.

Suddenly a glimmer and a bit of movment caught Jack's attention. Looking over he was somewhat shocked.

Sitting smack in the center of all the rubble and ice there was a girl. Much like Jack Frost her skin was pail and her hair was white. She also appeared to be around the same age he was…only her clothes seemed like something out of the middle ages.

"My head…" she groaned as she hunched over with her face in her hands.

Realizing she might be in distress Jack walked briskly over to lend her a hand before realizing that she might not be able to see him. She appear quite human after all. _'What do I do if she can't see me?' _ Placing a hand on her shoulder he found that he did not pass through her. Instead she seemed quite startled.

Quickly glancing up from her hands the girl met eyes with Jack for the first time. "Huh…" She breathed not knowing exactly what to say to the strange boy before her.

"H…hey!" He blurted put before coming up with anything more inelegant to say.

"Uh…" Her long white hair fell in her face. It was long straight while being smooth like silk, and it flowed down her back and over her shoulders like water. She wore a gown of pure white that looked like something royalty might have once worn back in a time before Jack could even remember.

His thoughts raced for a long moment of silence before he was able to pull himself together. What he saw before him was a girl…a rather beautiful girl…a strange girl. What he was to make of her he did not know, but it seemed that despite her ancient attire she spoke English.

"Who are you?"

Lifting a set of pointed dragonfly wings on her back she stretched them out a bit before attempting to lift off into the air. Once certain she was far too weak to do such a thing she settled for standing and dusting herself off.

"Wow…you really aren't human."

"Huh?" Looking back to Jack as if she had forgotten his presence the girl looked him over. "Um…I'm sorry, but aren't YOU human?"

Tossing his staff from hand to hand Jack laughed. "Yeah right."

"So I'm right?"

"No. I'm not human."

"Then why did you tell me I was right?"

"I didn't."

"I'm certain you did Jack."

"No I- wait…how did you know my name?" Tilting his head to the side after hearing her say his name Jack grew confused.

With a sigh the girl checked herself over ensuring noting was out of place. "Oh no…where has it gone?" rummaging around through the ice and rock she once again forgot the world.

"Hey! How did you know my name?"

"You told me Jack Frost."

"No, I'm actually sure I hadn't gotten to the name before you said it."

Flipping over rocks she gave a sigh of relief. "Well you did, how else would I know it?" Picking up a large ring she placed it on her ring finger and made a few adjustments. "Oh! But where are my manners?" Turning to face Jack and without warning kissed one of his cheeks. "Hello Jack Frost, my name is Suzy Snowflake."

**[A/N: Well there you have it SUZY! She's a little messed up from being in the ice for so long, but can you really blame her? Her wings look something like Tinker Bells wings only both the top and bottom wing are pointed. Hope to read some awesome reviews! It's almost my favorite part!]**


End file.
